


Post-beauty

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Splatterpunk 2015 [5]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Забавно, — думает Луиджи, — у Пави хищные пальцы. Узловатые, согнутые, будто когти стервятника. С безупречным маникюром. У самого Луиджи пальцы длинные и тонкие. Постоянно находящиеся в движении — такие называют «нервными». И под ногтями у него постоянно свежие ободки крови. Чужой.
Relationships: Luigi Largo/Pavi Largo
Series: FK Splatterpunk 2015 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841689





	Post-beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2015, команда Splatterpunk, 4 лвл  
> https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5296542
> 
> Градус пафоса укладывается в канонический.

Щёлк. Щёлк. 

— Прекрати нервировать Пави.

Луиджи, играющийся с любимым выкидным ножом, мрачно смотрит на брата. 

— Заткнись.

Щёлк. Щёлк.

Пави, развалившийся на кожаном диване, перестаёт разглядывать своё отражение в зеркальце и переводит взгляд на Луиджи. В зелёных глазах — холод. 

_Как будто кто-то вложил в прорези маски мятные леденцы_ , возникает у Луиджи ассоциация.

— Пави сказал: хватит, — в этот момент его голосу уже полагается стать визгливым, но вместо этого слышно ледяное спокойствие.

Луиджи должен вскочить и орать, размахивая ножом, осыпать брата проклятьями и оскорблениями, но он не двигается с места. Они оба слишком устали. 

Ожидание изматывает. Ни они, ни сестрица Эмбер не знают, что значится в завещании отца. Трое измотаны ожиданием _(ну когда же, когда Ротти Ларго назовёт нового главу GeneCo?)_ и предыдущей семейной ссорой. Три наследника — это слишком много.

Отец велел им прийти к нему в кабинет для беседы. Может быть, станет читать нотации. А может, устроит нечто вроде собеседования, чтоб выбрать достойного преемника. Так или иначе, он запаздывает — инспектирует лаборатории, вселяя ужас в подчинённых. Эмбер тоже пока нет — либо отходит после очередной операции, либо рыщет по притонам, выискивая своего поставщика зидрата. Луиджи и Пави ждут. 

Щёлк. Щёлк.

Пави наигранно-тяжко вздыхает, кладёт зеркальце в специальный карман на жилете, обманчиво-медленно поднимается и… молниеносно кидается вперёд, надеясь выхватить нож у напряжённо ёрзающего в кресле брата.

Луиджи резко отводит нож в сторону, а свободной рукой перехватывает руку Пави, крепко стискивает запястье. 

Забавно, — думает Луиджи, — у Пави хищные пальцы. Узловатые, согнутые, будто когти стервятника. С безупречным маникюром. У самого Луиджи пальцы длинные и тонкие. Постоянно находящиеся в движении — такие называют «нервными». И под ногтями у него постоянно свежие ободки крови. Чужой.

— Отпусти, Пави больно, — в голосе младшего проявляются капризные, плаксивые нотки. Но Луиджи лишь крепче сжимает пальцы, чувствуя, как под кожей движутся тонкие кости и мышцы.

Сегодня ему не хочется орать в лицо Пави, брызжа слюной. Сегодня он возмутительно спокоен. И это пугает Пави гораздо больше. 

— Сними маску, — говорит Луиджи сквозь зубы, сдерживая показное раздражение.

Луиджи не нравится смотреть на чужое лицо, растянутое на зажимах, вживлённых в виски брата.

Когда-то Пави был красив. У него были высокие скулы, и чувственные губы, и подбородок, который называют «волевым», и нос правильной формы. Всё это было, пока он не подсел на операции так же, как Эмбер. Теперь прежними остались только зелёные глаза.

Когда-то, сотню операций назад, Луиджи завидовал его внешности. Глядя на своё отражение в зеркале (впалые щёки, длинный нос, тонкогубый рот и голубые глаза как будто навыкате), он думал, что у него и лица-то нет — одна лишь визуализация ярости или раздражения. Но он оказался умнее, решив не ложиться под нож. 

Луиджи гордится этим решением. Его лицо со всеми изъянами до сих пор цело, а вот Пави, — двинувшийся после неудачной операции младший братец, тот, кому он завидовал, — теперь носит женские лица. 

Пави срезает их собственноручно. Каждый день новое. 

Иногда Луиджи задумывается, кто из них двоих настоящий психопат.

— Но это и есть лицо Пави, — миролюбиво отвечает тот. — Все любят Пави, — гордо произносит он свою любимую фразу. 

Луиджи лишь фыркает. Всё, что он видит перед собой — растянутую кожу какой-то девушки, искажённые до неузнаваемости черты. В прорези глаз видно шрамы на веках Пави, а в том, что было когда-то девичьим ртом — то, что осталось от его губ.

Но Пави уверен, что неотразим. Он поминутно глядится в зеркало, нараспев повторяя мантру «все любят Пави». Наверное, ему и сейчас хочется свободной рукой достать из жилета зеркальце и поправить иссиня-чёрные волосы — так не похожие на светлые ломкие волосы брата. 

— Снимай, не испытывай моё терпение, — говорит Луиджи и подносит острие ножа к часто-часто моргающему глазу. — Это — всего лишь кусок чужой кожи.  
— Не говори так, не расстраивай Пави, — тихо отвечает тот.

Луиджи отпускает его запястье, на котором проступили белые отпечатки, и наблюдает, медленно распуская узел своего галстука, как Пави осторожно отсоединяет лже-лицо от зажимов.

Пави держит снятое лицо на вытянутых руках, бережно, как будто боится помять. Его настоящее лицо — бывшее кровавое месиво, неисчислимое пересечение белых и багровых шрамов (некоторые до сих пор кровоточат время от времени), зелёные глаза смотрят из исчерченных рубцами век и больше не кажутся красивыми. 

Слишком много операций — новая кожа больше не приживается. 

«Это как холст, — думает Луиджи. — Холст, на котором рисовали сначала одну картину, потом другую — предварительно уничтожив предыдущую. А потом грубая ткань, покрытая грунтовкой, исчерпала запас прочности и порвалась от очередного прикосновения скребком».

Пави сглатывает. Это не страх, а волнение. Он догадывается, почему брат потребовал (Луиджи никогда не просит) снять новое лицо. 

— Раздевайся, — Луиджи раздражённо выхватывает и сминает украденное лицо, отбрасывает на пол. Нож он кладёт на подлокотник. Без него руки кажутся непривычно пустыми.

Пави послушно снимает жилетку, аккуратно кладёт её на диван и начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь едкое, что-нибудь, что выведет Луиджи из себя, но он молчит и смотрит ему в лицо. Ничем не примечательное, зато своё.

«Ты не касался меня с тех пор, как я стал _таким_ , — думает Пави. — Почему же хочешь этого сейчас? Чтобы скоротать время? Показать своё превосходство?»

Луиджи смотрит на обнажённого брата, послушно замершего перед ним, и ему хочется отвернуться. Контраст между телом и лицом слишком силён. Если не поднимать взгляд выше шеи, если зайти со спины, можно представить, что Пави по-прежнему красив. Но Луиджи не хочет себя обманывать. Он подходит вплотную, берёт его лицо за подбородок и разглядывает. Каждый рубец, каждую не до конца закрывшуюся рану. Кожа на ощупь похожа на бугристый полиэтилен.

— Больно.

Голос Пави такой, каким был раньше — низкий и хрипловатый, без манерного повизгивания, уже ставшего привычным.

— Не прикидывайся. Ты вообще больше ничего не чувствуешь, — сквозь зубы цедит Луиджи, не в силах отвести взгляд от уродства.  
— Мне всегда больно.

Луиджи отмечает это «мне». Как будто сняв чужое лицо, Пави снова обрёл свою прежнюю личность. 

— Коли зидрат. Как наша сука-сестричка, — мрачно усмехается Луиджи.  
— Чтобы ещё и ломать начало? — изуродованные губы кривятся в усмешке.

Луиджи нечего ответить. Он становится у Пави за спиной и шепчет на ухо:  
— Знаешь, почему я трахал тебя? Потому что завидовал.

Пави дёргает плечом, но не пытается обернуться.  
— Чему? У тебя было всё то же самое, что и у меня — _всё_ , что попросишь. 

Луиджи фыркает.  
— У меня не было твоей внешности. Мы оба не испытывали недостатка в девках, но я-то чувствовал разницу. Вокруг меня они вились потому, что я старший сын Ротти Ларго, а вокруг тебя — потому что ты красивый. 

Пави усмехается. Почти самодовольно. Почти — потому что это в прошлом. Теперь девушки, распевающие «все любят Пави», не отворачиваются от него только потому, что он Ларго-младший. 

— Так ты что, трахал меня просто чтобы самоутвердиться? — насмешливо спрашивает Пави, скосив глаз на брата.

Луиджи становится перед ним и, стиснув зубы, отвешивает пощёчину. Пави не чувствует боли от удара — она полностью поглощена фоновой болью в зарубцевавшихся мягких тканях. Он касается щеки и пальцы натыкаются на что-то влажное. Пави подносит пальцы к глазам. На них — розоватая плёнка крови.

— Ты всегда легко поддавался на провокации, братец, — Пави улыбается и облизывает пальцы.

Луиджи не собирается возражать. Вид крови всегда возбуждает его. Он толкает брата на диван и быстро расстёгивает брюки. Грубовато раздвигает ноги Пави острым коленом, заставляет подтянуть их к груди. 

Пави стонет и запрокидывает голову, когда эрегированный член Луиджи входит — не сразу, с трудом. Это больно. И самому Луиджи тоже наверняка больно — вот так сразу, без смазки, недолго и уздечку порвать. Но Пави улыбается и притягивает его за плечи, сминая рубашку, ещё ближе — когда год за годом каждую секунду своего существования чувствуешь боль, свыкаешься с ней. Пави научился её ценить. Научился получать удовольствие. 

Боль — то, что заставляет их чувствовать себя живыми. Для Пави — своя, для Луиджи — чужая.

Луиджи, стиснув зубы, вбивает тело младшего брата в диван. Интересно, что бы сказал отец, если бы появился на пороге прямо сейчас? Почему-то Луиджи уверен, что тот и так всё знает. И не появится ещё долго — это не опоздание из-за внезапно возникших неотложных дел, это подчёркнутое игнорирование, «знайте своё место». Луиджи уже знакома эта уловка. 

Пави под ним стонет, до крови кусая губы, всем телом подаётся навстречу. Раньше Луиджи проводил по его коже остро наточенным лезвием ножа, оставляя красные царапинки. Такие яркие. Солёные. Но сегодня у них нет времени на игры. Луиджи наращивает темп, чувствуя, как твёрдый член Пави трётся об его живот, как скрещенные ноги сильнее давят на поясницу. Он не сдерживается и рычит, стиснув плечи Пави так, что на них потом останутся синяки.

Они кончают почти одновременно, глядя друг другу в глаза. Неспешно вытираются вынутыми из карманов шёлковыми платками, расшитыми вручную, одеваются. Молча. Пави поправляет волосы, не глядя в зеркальце. Луиджи снова садится в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу и берёт в руки нож. Рукоятка кажется непривычно холодной. 

Щёлк.

— Поцелуй меня, — тихо просит Пави.  
— С чего бы это? — брезгливо фыркает Луиджи. — Я и раньше тебя не целовал, а уж теперь…

Пави лишь улыбается и смотрит на него. 

И Луиджи склоняется над ним, обхватывает изуродованное лицо ладонями и целует в губы. Долгий поцелуй, на сколько хватает воздуха в лёгких. Во рту становится солоно от крови, сочащейся из ранок.

— Я трахал тебя, потому что любил, — запоздалый правдивый ответ на вопрос.  
— Я знаю, — Пави кивает и улыбается ничего не чувствующими губами. 

В руке Луиджи всё ещё зажат раскрытый нож. Пави мягко сжимает пальцы на его запястье и подносит руку с лезвием к своему лицу.

— Срежь его.  
— Зачем? Новое всё равно не приживётся.  
— Знаю. Просто сделай, что я прошу.

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким. И знаю, как ты любишь кровь», — но вслух Пави это ни за что не скажет.

Луиджи кивает и делает тонкий надрез у него на лбу у самой границы волос. Поддевает лезвием отставший лоскут кожи и ведёт вниз. Под этой омертвелой шкурой влажно поблескивает восхитительно красное с тёмными прожилками сосудов. 

Пави откинулся на спинку дивана, абсолютно расслабленный. То ли потерял сознание от боли, то ли ловит изощрённый кайф.

Запястье Луиджи сводит от напряжения — он старается, чтобы лезвие двигалось аккуратно, не рвало кожу и не вонзалось глубоко в мышцы. Пави становится похож на экорше. Но, как ни странно, под снятой кожей проступают его прежние черты. Сочатся красным. 

Испещрённая шрамами кожа падает на ковёр с мягким влажным шлепком. 

Дыхание Пави прерывисто. Он стискивает окровавленную ладонь Луиджи в немой благодарности и закрывает глаза.

Болевой шок.

Возможно, всё обойдётся. 

Возможно, сердце не выдержит и Пави умрёт. 

Тогда одним претендентом на кресло главы GeneCo станет меньше. Трое наследников — это много.

Щёлк. Окровавленный нож сложен и убран в карман.

Луиджи улыбается, гладит Пави по волосам и тихо говорит:  
— Теперь ты снова красивый. По крайней мере, для меня.


End file.
